Vanilla Shadow
by hiramekiyume
Summary: Many drabbles with Kuroko as uke we all know of. Through fun memories and kisses. Second Chapter: Its seems to be an event where the GoM kisses Kuroko. And Kuroko is confused. Comment/ Request for the next pairing for the next chapter!
1. Q1:Don't Mess with Kuroko's Drink!

**Title**: Vanilla Shadow  
**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke  
**Pairing**: Kuroko x Vanilla Shake  
**Word Count**: 650

**A/N**: Konnichiwa readers!~ I recently for 3 weeks been obsess with Kuroko no Basuke. Ahaha. Lately, I haven't been writing fanfiction due to my laziness, obsession with yaoi, projects, test, exam, music, and etc. Yee. Plus summer school for high school credits is starting for me tomorrow. Anyway this will be a drabble fanfiction of Kuroko no Basuke with Kuroko as the main character with the pairing there is.

You can also request for a pairing with Kuroko (like AominexKuroko, Akashi x Kuroko, AllxKuroko, etc…)when you review!~ I normally get inspiration to write from pictures from tumblr, pixiv, zerochan~

I'm sorry if the characters are out of characters.. I apologize. And this is not beta/ edited at all.

Dedicated to shootswishscore LJ community for making me want to write now, Ruki, Janey, and Cindy (:

**Disclaimer**: Kurobasu does not belong to me sadly. If it did… let just leave it like it is.

**ღ**

Shake

**ღ**

Kuroko sipped on his precious vanilla shake under the shady tree along with 3 other people. Namely Kagami, Aomine, and Kise who decided to have a picnic day.

Kise brought sandwich and drinks along with the utensil and napkins. Aomine brought a baby blue blanket for them to sit on. Kagami bought many Maji burgers to satisfy two monster stomach, a blonde, and a invisible person who barely eats a lot. As for Kuroko, he bought himself a vanilla shake on the way to their meeting place.

"Oi Kuroko! You should eat more." Kagami said, looking at Kuroko who had barely ate anything that involves the hamburgers.

"Don't want too." Kuroko replied with his deadpan face as he continued to drink his vanilla shake.

"It's no wonder you're so short at it too since you eat so little." Kagami said in a slight angry tone.

"Kagamaicchi/Kagami…." Kise and Aomine said looking at Kagami in warning not to say anything else of Kuroko's height.

"Hn." Kuroko only replied.

"Plus, it no wonder you have such a short build and skinny figures, and blah blah blah." Kagami ranted on and on., ignoring the warning glances from Kise and Aomine.

Kise and Aomine sweatdropped at how much Kagami ranted on and on to Kuroko on the effects of not eating too much. Plus, Kuroko seems to be getting more irritated than usual.

'_Ah… I hope Kagamicchi/Kagami doesn't get punched by Kuroko…' _both the dark bluenette and blonde thought seeing how Kuroko is keeping his anger in control.

And seeing Kuroko angered as much as this reminded their day of Teikou when Kuroko got really angry and they learning their lessons. And that is too never anger Kuroko so much that the victim would be ending up at the hospital in the bed for one month.

"Ah… but Kagamamicchi/Kagami deserves it."Both whispered at the same time before looking each other nervously but nodded in agreement.

**ღ**

"Kagami-kun. I do eat other food beside vanilla shake." Kuroko said calmly, keeping in his anger.

"Ha? You probably do!" Kagami said, hands on hips, not believing in Kuroko, with a smug look on his face.

"Kagam-!" Kuroko said before being interrupted by Kagami slapping hand on his vanilla shake that magically flew out of his hand and landed somewhere 20 miles away.

"Oh…" Kise said.

"Shit." Aomine said finishing the sentence.

There was then an akward silence with a worried Kise and Aomine, speechless Kagami, and a fuming Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko calmly said with anger in his tone as he prepared his right wrist."

Kagami shivered at the dark aura Kuroko was emitting. "Ku-Kuro-ro-ko, I-I-"

_SMACK! _Kuroko punched Kagami in the face real hard, making the surprised red head stumble back and shivered in fear as he look at Kuroko whose bangs were down covering his eyes.

'_Ouch.. that must have hurt..'_ Kise and Aomine thought at the same time.

"Kagami-kun. Please don't smack my drink out of my hand, especially since you're talking shit about my body structure." Kuroko said with a dark smile on his face as he looked at Kagami who only nodded his head furiously, not wanting to be beaten to pulp by the shorter boy. He was scared enough already.

Kise and Aomine couldn't help but snicker at Kagami who was still laying on the ground shaking in fear.

**_Never ever mess with Kuroko and his vanilla shake. Lesson learnt. _**

Aomine went up to Kuroko and slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulder, grinning, "Oi, Tetsu. Let's go to Maji Burger and buy some vanilla milkshake~ It'll be my treat!"

"Ah Aomine-kun, thank you very much." Kuroko said, looking at Aomine, smiling a bit.

"Let's go and leave those two behind!" Aomine said excitedly, before walking away from their picnic spot and too Maji Burger, still having an arm on Kuroko's shoulder.

"KUROKOCCHI! AOMINECCHI! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND WITH KAGAMICCHI!" Kise yelled running after the two.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Kagami screamed out, blushing a bit.

**ღ**

V

V

V

V

V

Review please?


	2. Q2: Its Kiss Kuroko Day!

**Title:** Vanilla Shadow  
**Pairing:** GoMxKuroko  
**A/N:** I actually written out the rough draft on paper, since I have a habit to form more ideas on paper then typing it. Strangely, when I type, more ideas form around essay/history than stories. Then again, I think I got the habit, since I always write my rough draft stories on papers anyway. I had planned to type this chapter and post it up on , DeviantArt, now Tumblr around a week or two ago but I couldn't find the time because of summer school. Apologies to readers who had been waiting for the next release!

* * *

**Prompt:** Kiss

**Chapter 2:** It's Kiss Kuroko Day!

* * *

Kuroko wondered if something was wrong with his teammates today. It was a normal day at Teikou Middle School during lunch period. Kuroko was drinking his favorite drink, vanilla milkshake, as usual on the rooftop. Gladly having some peace from the members of the Generation of Miracles, who were acting all affectionate towards him. _As in trying to kiss him…_

'_Perhaps, they are on drugs?'_Kuroko thought, but dismissed the idea. It was impossible, since they were still in middle school!

'But… Kise-kun seems really affectionate and too touchy today. Aomine-kun seems too touchy today too. Plus, Midorima-kun was following me like a stalker. Murasakibara-kun is even sharing his sweets by trying to do mouth to mouth… And Akashi-kun… nevermind.' Kurko thought deeply, looking at the clear blue sky.

Kuroko snapped out of his thought as he heard the door open. Turning around, he saw two approaching figures. He probable had a clue who it was anyway.

"Oi, Kise! Move, Damn it!" a voiced sounding very irritated.

"But I was see Kurokocchi first!" the other voice said.

'Ah. It's Kise-kun and Aomine-kun.' Kuroko confirm on his earlier thought.

As the two figures finally stepped out of the door, they were glaring and bickering at each other.

"Konnichiwa Aomine-kun and Kise-kun." Kuroko said in a monotone voice with his deadpan face.

"Kurokokocchi!" Kise yelled affectionately, quickly hugging the smaller bluenette . " I miss you so much!~"

Kuroko sighed, "Kise-kun, It's only been some hour since we met in school…"

"But, it feels like a month!" Kise whined, tightening his hug on Kuroko.

Aomine wanting attention, shoved the blonde off of Kuroko's shoulder and placed his arm around Kuroko. "Tetsu is not yours Kise!"

"Aominecchi is so mean!" Kise said, tears coming out his eyes.

"Shut up!" Aomine retorted.

Kuroko only stood there and sipped on his vanilla milkshake and stare at the two who were once arguing with each other. Having enough of it, Kuroko said, "Aomine-kun, please remove your arm off me."

Kise smiled happily, while Aomine pouted but sended a glare to Kise who looked away, whisting.

_'… So childish…'_ Kuroko thought.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise said in a **very **happy tone.

"Kise-k-" Kuroko was interrupted as Kise came up to him and kissed Kuroko's virgin lip.

Kuroko's eye widened and the doors could be heard opening again along with gasps coming from 3 of the other Generation of Miracles and an Aomine who had a dark aura surrounding him.

_'Kise! You sneaky bastard!'_ Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara thought. They were glaring at the blonde who was still kissing Kuroko.

_'Guess like somebody need triple the training today.'_ Akashi thought, smirking darkly.

When Kise finally finished the kiss, he was very jolly and felt accomplished. Unknown to him, stood the other 4 members who were ready to kill him. It didn't help that Akashi had his scissor out.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was blushing so hard, his face was as read as Akashi's hair color was.

_'What that kiss for? I don't understand?'_ Kuroko thought, the blush deepens even more.

"Wow! Kuroko tasted really good! Like vanilla!" Kise said happily. Dark aura filled from behind Kise who finally noticed the 'dark aura.'

Kise turned around to be sweating bullet, just thinking of two words. _'Oh Shit.'_ Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi were planning out tortures for Kise.

Aomine walked up to Kise and Kuroko, pushing Kise away from Kuroko. Taking a hold of Kuroko's chin, who looked confused, and planted a long 30 second kiss on Kuroko's lip.

"Yum~" Aomine said, licking his lip after finishing his kiss.

Kuroko could only breath heavily and blushed even more. Plus, many thoughts jumbled in his mind.

Midorima then walked up to Kuroko and quickly kissed him before returning to his spot with a hint of a light pink blush on his face.

Murasakibara placed a vanilla candy in his mouth and kissed Kuroko, sharing the sweet with him, yet kissing Kuorko at the same time.

_'INDIRECT KISS AND A KISS?'_ the other GoM thought.

Kuroko could only breathe heavily and hoped that the kiss would end soon and have somebody tell what in the world was going on.

Lastly came Akashi, who took a hold of Kuroko's body and kissed him. Luckily for Akashi, Kuroko responded to his kiss, which both started having each other tongues in each other mouth, tasting each other.

_'NO FAIR!'_ Aomine, Midorima, and Kise thought gapping at the scence.

Murasakibara continued to eat his sweets.

When the kiss finally ended, Kuroko panted heavily. The blush on his face was redder than before, but it slowly fade away.

"Akashi-kun, why were you guys kissing me today?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head (cutely).

Kise, Midorima, and Aomine had a nosebleed and fainted.

"Hmm? Today is Kiss Kuroko Day, Tetsuya." Akashi said, smiling innocently.

Kuroko couldn't help but sweatdropped. 'What?'

"Akashi-kun, there actually a Kiss Kuroko Day?" Kuroko cautiously asked.

"Yes, Tetsuya." Akashi only replied.

…. Kuroko couldn't help but think that the Generation of Miracles had a screw lose in their head or something, but then again, there nothing normal about the Generation of Miracles. And he was glad that they thought of him, but it may be too much…

"Thank you, everybody." Kuroko said, with a small smile.

* * *

~OMAKE~

"Let's begin training." Akashi said, looking at the basketball players in the first string gym.

Everybody nodded, ready to get the training over with and hopefully not faced the wrath of the red head captain.

"By the way, Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, and Shintarou will have 5 times the training today. Tetsuya, you can rest today." Akashi said, handing a vanilla drink to Kuroko who only shrugged and accepted the drink.

"….NOOO!" Kise, Aomine, and Midorima cried.

Murasakibara continued to eat his bag of sweets.

* * *

_**Review? (:**_


End file.
